You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me
by pearlchavez
Summary: They were supposed to have been past this by now, but three years after they ended things Sonny and Chad find themselves in a situation they thought they'd never experience again...


**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies. I thought I would post this up before uni exams ruin my life until the end of May. I'm probably ruining my academic life by continually writing stories, but I can't help it. After hearing the sad news that Demi isn't coming back to SWAC I thought I would try and write something to satisfy myself and maybe some other people. So yeah, please read/review/favourite/tell your friends and all that jazz :).**

"Well that was..."

Yep, Sonny Munroe was also looking for the word to describe what had just happened, and like the man lying next to her she was still trying to find it. The word 'amazing' sprung to mind, but doesn't everyone say that? She was sure he had probably heard another girl say it and she didn't want to be just another girl. Ugh that was so pathetic. She thought that she had passed this by now. She was actually supposed to have passed that stage by seventeen...eighteen at the very most. However, when she looked at him now; his blonde hair messed for the first time in years and that satisfied smile on his face she knew she couldn't just be another girl.

"Yeah it was definitely...something," Sonny managed to reply, smiling casually. He was never going to know that she didn't want to be just another girl. He was also never going to know that it was probably the best she ever had – no, it was definitely the best she ever had. God, she hated that as well. She had watched movies with the sophisticated young women who looked at what she and Chad had just done as a hobby. They didn't look at it as a special event. They didn't call it making love.

"It was more than something Munroe," he smirked, sighing satisfactorily. She was glad he thought so; her mind had been replaying fantasies of him walking out the door straight after. Was he actually lying with her? "Okay, so we don't have to think of an adjective now."

"Absolutely not."

"It was definitely an interesting way to end things at Condor Studios."

"Absolutely."

"I mean when I saw you tonight I had a feeling we'd kiss, but not this...not that I regret it."

"Absolutely."

He knew they would kiss? Since when did Chad Dylan Cooper have a psychic gift? If Sonny knew that she would end the night lying in her bed next to Chad Dylan Cooper she might have pulled out of the farewell party altogether, but what a mistake that would have been. He didn't regret it either; she had to force herself not to smile fondly at him. He didn't need another ego boost and she didn't need to go through that stage of her life again.

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asked her and she honestly didn't know what to say in return. What more could she say? What more did he want her to say? She liked to pretend she detached herself from everything Chad two years ago, (Okay, a year and a half ago) but she probably knew him better than anyone. Usually Chad didn't even stay to hear the girl say the same word more than twice.

"Absolutely."

When he laughed she felt the bed vibrate a little and she realised how much she missed him. Sonny had blocked it out so long ago, but now it was in the air. They looked at each other closely and she should have turned away, but when he stroked her cheek with his hand she placed hers on top and remembered how wonderful it felt to hold that hand whenever she wanted.

"You were the only one I wanted to be with tonight," he told her and she wanted to believe it. She did to an extent, but when she remembered how he clung onto co-star Portlyn most of the night she had to remember who he was. "It seemed the perfect way to say goodbye to the old place."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were talking about my –"

"Munroe there are a lot of digs I will throw in your direction," Chad remarked and she was surprised when their hands were still touching. "But there is nothing old about that."

"That is so sweet...and disgusting," she smiled, patting his hand and reluctantly letting it go. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it's all over. It's been my life for five years."

"In the UK, they do it to the cast of Skins every two seasons," Chad told her, but he still had a bitter taste in his mouth. He was trying to shrug it off as the business that was show, but no one was more devastated than the veteran Mackenzie himself. "Good luck to them trying to make a show with Mackenzie's brother...Mitchell? That's not the name of a long lost brother!"

"I suggested Cornelius, but no one agreed," Sonny joked, trying to make light of the situation. She'd been trying to make light of the situation ever since Marshall walked in and told them that Mr Condor wanted a new generation of kids in his studio. He didn't think that high school graduates could portray the characters properly to an audience still waiting to grow up.

"I don't look that old do I?" Tawni demanded when Marshall explained to her. Her blonde hair wobbled as she shook her head defiantly. "No! Of course I don't! Is it because you think I'm loyal to these guys that he's letting me go? Because I'm telling you now that I don't care what happens to them!"

"That's so sweet after four years of friendship," Sonny remarked sarcastically and that was when he started. Mr Condor didn't want to keep Tawni. He didn't want to keep any of them. He insisted that they were capable of so much more...plus a younger cast would be cheaper.

"I'm still a kid!" Grady protested and for the first time, watching him burp the alphabet filled everyone with embarrassment. It was true; they were too old. When Sonny looked into the mirror, her hair had been styled; the gothic black hair replaced with chocolate coloured hair and those cute dresses replaced with shapely dresses to maximise the curves she didn't know she had.

"I'm unemployed!" Tawni screeched, collapsing on the couch dramatically. Sonny tried to talk to her, but she pushed her away with force. "Stay away from me! Do you think the new Tawni will be prettier?"

"Of course not," Sonny shook her head, holding back asking whether Tawni thought the new Sonny would be prettier. "You're all grown up now; you aren't just pretty, you're beautiful."

"I mean I always thought you might get fired because –"

"Why would I get fired over you Tawni?" Sonny asked, folding her arms defensively. Even after four years she could still expect a self-esteem crushing blow from Tawni every once in a while.

"Because you can find the funny girl everywhere!" Tawni replied, and it was useless trying to point out why she shouldn't have said it. Sonny simply tried to comfort her friends, trying not to think about the harrowing prospects of reality. What the hell was she going to do now?

"What are you going to do now?" Chad asked her. Wow, he was actually asking her a question about herself? The thing was, she didn't know what he meant. Was he asking her about her professional life? Or was he asking her about what she planned to do about him? She found herself utterly disgusted when she wanted it to be the latter.

Professionally, she didn't have a clue what she was going to do. Sonny Munroe had never been organised and when people mentioned the future she shrugged it off with a joke, a joke she thought impossible, but now she might actually become a washed up actress at the age of twenty. She had an agent, but the thought of walking out that door without knowing what to do next filled her stomach with vomit. The thought of spending days sitting at home waiting for a call that won't come made her feel faint. Condor Studios wasn't just a place of work any longer. Without fully realising it; it had become the home Sonny Munroe wasn't quite ready to leave.

Personally, Sonny also had no idea what she would do about Chad Dylan Cooper. The first time she met Chad; there was an attraction there that she denied for months before the sexual tension overcame them both. They became Chad and Sonny; boyfriend and girlfriend. Suddenly their hateful arguments turned into tender kisses, the anger they felt towards one another became love and the punching, shoving and pushing became public displays of affection. Sonny became the envy of millions of young girls and Chad became the envy of many boys. It was never going to be easy being a couple when you were both in competitive shows who hated each other; it was practically a 21st century Romeo and Juliet. Chad was insanely arrogant and she always knew Mackenzie Falls came first, she just chose to ignore it. She thought love conquered all, when really it was as twisted as _Wuthering Heights._ Love wasn't as powerful as the songs suggested, and it definitely couldn't cloud the fact that their shows came first and their jealousy would probably always prevail.

So they broke up.

They fought for a while. Suddenly the air was filled with bitter tears and broken hearts. They were only seventeen; they thought that they were mature enough to deal with heartbreak, but truthfully they didn't know anything. Sonny blamed Chad, Chad blamed Sonny. Sonny blamed Mackenzie Falls and Chad blamed her jealousy. They fought over all the words they said, down to every kiss they had. They couldn't look at each other without hatred or dread.

And then after that came the awkward silence.

You never think you'll get to that stage; when you're a teenager you think every minute would be filled with heartbreaking words and death glares, but soon things change. Sonny and Chad stopped talking. One day they had nothing left to say; it had been said already. Soon they could pass each other in the corridor with a polite smile and nod. After that they were able to wave and say hello. It soon became so much easier to say goodbye than hello...the opposite to what they knew before.

When they kissed, Chad and Sonny were at that stage where they were finally able to hold a conversation and actually joke about their lives post-each other. That was how she knew about his reputation. Chad Dylan Cooper had gotten older and with that he had adopted a new 'out with the old and in with the new' attitude when it came to women. Of course his new admiration towards one night stands and flings was covered up, but Sonny didn't want to tell him that their changing attitudes might have been what got them 'replaced'. Their values weren't PG-13 any longer.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked him, deciding to be brave. "About work or about you?"

Chad approached Sonny when she was drinking the spiked punch. They were at the stage where he could finally approach her alone after years of waiting for a group moment. When he touched her shoulder, Sonny felt her grip around the plastic cup tighten and she began to wonder whether she could credit the dizziness to alcohol. It was so annoying; Chad had definitely improved with age. He wasn't this skinny teenage boy any longer...he was actually a man. He was a man that she'd let go a long time ago and when he smiled at her she began to regret it.

"Well I suppose I really want to ask the latter," Chad told her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to be busy with that new teen drama I'm in." Oh yes, the CW just couldn't wait to get their hands on the prince of drama.

"Of course you are," she replied, lifting her head off him. Work always came first; come on Sonny! You know that you'll only ever be second best! "Forget I said anything. You should probably go."

"I don't want to forget you said anything and I most definitely don't want to go," he insisted, clasping her hand. She should have let go, but then again the same could be said of the thought of him altogether. "It's crazy Munroe; I'm supposed to spend the day with my parents before they travel all over the world and I can't bring myself to leave this room again."

"You probably should," she told him and not because she was upset with him. What he just said reminded them of who they were and what they are. "We did this, remember?"

"Four years ago," he shrugged his shoulders as if the past didn't mean anything. It was a shame that to her it meant everything. "We were kids Munroe and we'd be idiots to forget it all now, especially when I look like this –"

"See! That is exactly why I left before!" She snapped, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "You talked to me like I was lucky to be with you."

"But you were!" He protested and she didn't know whether he was kidding. She was about to proceed getting dressed when he grabbed her hand. "You didn't let me finish; we'd be idiots to forget it all now, especially when I look like this and you look better."

"I look better than you?" She asked him, sinking back into the bed and his arms. He sighed and she could feel his pride collapsing.

"Tonight I couldn't imagine leaving without kissing you," he told her honestly. "Tonight I thought about what an idiot I was letting you go before."

"We were kids," she told him, echoing his phrase from before.

"So, what are you going to do about me?"

"I really don't know Cooper," she shook her head, smiling. Maybe that was the mistake before: not every question had to be answered tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note: Well, did you like it? I admit it; I wrote this a while ago and made it a multi-chaptered story that I lost interest in. I like to think it's not bad as a oneshot and that it gives people some sort of closure :P. Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
